


Stiles and his werewolves/Stiles a jeho vlkodlaci

by Innies



Series: The Bilingual Tale of the Boy Who Run with Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bilingual, English, M/M, Underage Drinking, not really threesome, post 3A season, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innies/pseuds/Innies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Cora left Beacon Hills and Stiles is... well, Stiles. </p><p>Stiles and Isaac in a bar and in a car and in Scott's house...oh, wait. Yeah, there's Scott too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and his werewolves/Stiles a jeho vlkodlaci

**Author's Note:**

> NOT ENGLISH  
> I'm so very sorry, but this work is bilingual: the recounting is in Czech, the dialogues are in English.  
> You might be able to understand it if you don't speak Czech but not fully, just what's going on there and not at all what they're doing. I'm sorry for this but it's part of this work :)  
> The same goes for Czech people who don't speak English - Dialogy jsou v angličtině, pokud jí nemluvíte, budete mít problém pochopit, co si říkají, nicméně vyprávění je česky. Za to se omlouvám, ale je to charakteristika této práce.

 

"I just…I can't  _believe_  he just left!" Isaac protočí oči. Tuhle větu poslouchá jako mantru už týden v kuse. Poté, co Derek s Corou odešli, Stiles se stal poletující hromadou nervů, deprese a Aderallu. Mluvil příliš  _rychle_  a příliš  _moc_  a pořád dokola opakoval, jak nezodpovědné to od jejich Alfy bylo, jen tak je opustit "and run away to some fucking roadtrip". Nikdo neměl náladu mu připomínat, že už technicky jejich Alfa nebyl a že prakticky Stilesův Alfa nebyl nikdy a že Scott je teď Alfa a Derek měl všechna práva odejít. A že Stiles přehání a že…well, Isaacovi bylo jasné, proč tak vyšiluje. Jen si nebyl jistý, jestli to chápal sám Stiles. Proto ho taky vytáhl, pod falešnými ID, které samozřejmě oba vlastnili, do Jungle. Tak trochu doufal, že se Stiles zlije do  _němoty_  a  _konečně usne_ , ale nikdy nebyl tak naivní, aby tomu skutečně věřil. Frekvence Stilesova breptání se zvyšovala do úrovně, kdy ani trpělivostí ozbrojený Isaac nevěděl, jestli by nebylo jednodušší ho prostě svázat, dát mu roubík do pusy a někam ho hodit. Actually…to svázání vůbec nezní špatně, když už mu podruhé fláknul zápěstím, jak se vehementně snažil rozčilovat. V duchu spočítal množství panáků, co do sebe nalil. Jak ten kluk vůbec ještě funguje? Kdyby toto vypil Isaac, and well, nebýt vlkodlakem, tak už dávno ležel pod stolem.

 

"Argh, Stiles," chytnul mu obě ruce za zápěstí, aby se nemohl rozmáchnout a vrazit někomu, kdo by to tak sportovně nevzal. "Just…control your moves, dude." Chtěl mu vynadat a trochu ho zpacifikovat, vážně, ale když…když se podíval do těch karamelovodivněhnědých očí, které se na něj upíraly s příslibem hrozícího pláče…nemohl. "Oh my God, you really do love him." Už v momentě, kdy mu vyklouzly z pusy, svých slov litoval. Stiles se šokovaně narovnal a vytrhnul ruce z Isaacova sevření.

 

"I…I don't…why would you say that?"

 

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I didn't mean for it to sound so judging…it's not bad, you know? I…ugh, Stiles, oh  _my God_!" Dnes už poněkolikáté protočil oči a chytnul Stilese, kácejícího se mu k nohám, pod rameny, a zvednul ho tak, aby se mu díval do tváře. Stiles se na něj opilecky uculil, dětským způsobem roztomilý, nečekaně rychle se k němu naklonil a lípnul mu neohrabanou pusu na spodní ret. Isaacovo obočí provedlo něco, co se stoprocentně učilo od Dereka, a Stiles se zasmál. Docela…šťastně? Uvolněně? What the actual hell?

 

"Yes. Yeah, I love him. Sooo much you can't even understan. I mean, have you met the guy? His whole body is made of muscles…he doesn't have any fat inside his body. Well, actually he has to have some fat inside his body but I mean that it's not seenab- seena- …it can't be seen, you can't see it, you know what I mean? Like all this is only flesh and I really want to lick his whole body with my tongue and maybe bite him a little and I reeeeeally want him to fuck me till I'd scream and oooh, I want him to fuck me into the mattress and I'd beg for more because have you seen that guy? He's got the body of a god, haha, that rhymes, heh I'm a poet now, haha, have I said how much I love him? Oh, and I love you too, you know? You're really cute when you smile and your face is just so beautiful and your body is very muscular too and I love it when you hold me in your arms like that and will you fuck me? Fuck me, please…" and he was kissing him again and Isaac stood there, still not completely understanding what the hell did he say and…what? He wants…what?

 

"Stiles, Sti - stop, pleaasfhgh - les, oh God, no- stoahghh, yes, oh God, Stiles!" Isaac měl plnou pusu Stilesova jazyka a pak najednou mohl dýchat a Stiles byl přilepený k jeho krku a - oh God, pak ho kousnul tam, kde krk přechází v rameno a Isaac byl v prdeli. Tak. Strašně. Moc. V. Prdeli. Takto si dnešní večer rozhodně nepředstavoval. Né, že by si hodlal začít stěžovat, to, co menší kluk prováděl, bylo do-ko-na-lé-é~

 

Způsob, jakým se na něj Stiles vrhnul, mu napovídal, že toto rozhodně není jeho první akce v klukem. Shit, a to si myslel, že je pořád panic. Nah, možná by měl čas od času věnovat pozornost něčemu jinýmu, než je Scottova úžasná zadnice. Rychle zatřepal hlavou, nebude myslet na Scotta uprostřed make-out session with Stiles who is so hot right now.

 

"Oh, fuck," was that a moan? Well …that escalated quickly. Isaac nikdy dostatečně neocenil způsob, jakým si Stiles nechal narůst vlasy, dokud mu neposloužily jako dokonalý prostředek k vytáhnutí Stilese zpátky nahoru, aby se mu mohl dravě přisát ke rtům. Líbal ho jako nikdy v životě, lačně, ochutnat, vzít, vypít až do dna…! A Stiles se nechal, otevřel mu ústa a zaklonil hlavu, přitiskl se k němu celým tělem, ruce zapletl do jeho curls a jemně se jimi probíral, zatímco Isaac mu drtil levou rukou pas a pravou zadek v sevření, které by kdokoliv jiný mohl shledat nepříjemně pevným, ale Stiles žil posledních gajilion měsíců s vlkodlaky. Moc dobře věděl, že mu Isaac nikdy neublíží, i když pochyboval o tom, že by věnoval nějakou pozornost tomu, že ho dusí, v momentální situaci. Ne, že by se dusil. Kdo potřebuje dýchat, když ho líbá Isaac Lahey?

 

Isaac se nepoznával, ačkoliv velice dobře věděl, kde se to v něm bere. Jeho vlk běsnil, chtěl všechno hned teď, přivlastnit si Stilese a už nikdy ho nepustit, zatemňoval mu mysl omamnou vášní, pomalu přebíral nadvládu nad jeho tělem, drtil jeho vůli a snažil se uvolnit. Ten pocit dobře znal, zažíval ho každý měsíc, ale toto…that was surprisingly overwhelming. Chtěl Stilese  _tak moc_ , ale zároveň mu nechtěl ublížit, věděl, že mu  _nesmí_  ublížit…

 

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no,  _please_  don't stop now, Isaac, please-!" Stilesův hlas obsahoval jasné známky zoufalství, když se Isaac násilím odtrhnul od těch měkkých rtů a překvapeně se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Jak se sakra dostali ven? Zmateně se podíval na Stilese, který se, o trochu menší než on, opíral zády o studenou stěnu Jungle, na tváři výraz nejvyšší blaženosti smíchaný s nechápavostí, kterou přisuzoval totálnímu výplachu mozkových buněk tou nehoráznou spoustou alkoholu, co vypil v posledních třech hodinách. Jindy rozhodně nechutná cestička jejich smíchaných slin se mu zdála neuvěřitelně sexy, stejně jako rozcuchané vlasy a pomuchlané oblečení. Měl neblahé tušení, že vypadá dost podobně a musel se tomu pousmát. Stiles na něj vyvalil oči, "what?"

 

"Nothing, just," Isaac se rozesmál a trochu se předklonil, aby si opřel loket a čelo vedle Stilesovy hlavy, "just…this," ukázal prstem prvně na Stilese a potom na sebe. "that was…"

 

"…incledible? Awesome? Incredibly awesome? Because that it was!" Stiles se teď usmíval s ním.

 

"…unexpected. But yeah…that…that it was too."

 

"Good," Stiles se nahnul pro další polibek a Isaac s tím neměl rozhodně žádný problém, i když si tentokrát hlídal, aby se do toho opět nenechal zatáhnout tak, aby o sobě nevěděl.

 

"Soooo," protáhnul po chvilce líbání, kdy skončili opět natisknutí ke stěně a jeden ke druhému způsobem, který vyžadoval vakuum a vteřinové lepidlo, "do you," mezi slovy udělal pauzu, aby mohl Stilese znovu ne-tak-úplně-rychle políbit, "still want to," tentokrát mlaskavá pusa na mokré rty, "continue?"

 

Stiles se od něj odtrhl, zběsilý pohled fúrie, "Of course I still want to continue, oh my God, have you seen yourself? I'd sell my best friend if it could help me to have sex with you!"

 

Isaac se zasmál a přitáhnul si Stilese k sobě, aby se pohnuli směrem k jeepu. "So you think I can drive?"

 

"What? No! Isaac, my love, nobody can drive my baby," Stiles sáhnul do kapsy pro klíče a s lehkým úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou, což mu promíchalo koktejl z centra rovnováhy. S (velmi mužným!) vyjeknutím se sesunul k zemi, pravou ruku zaháknutou kdesi pod sebou v kapse kalhot, levou drtil předloktí Isaaca, které mu sice mělo sloužit jako opora, nicméně byla nějak nepřirozeně nízko…Isaac se válel na zemi a smál se, až mu tekly slzy.

 

"Okay, so maybe you can drive."

 

"Yeah," Isaac se pořád smál, když mu pomáhal se zvednout. A občas se pochechtával, i když ho opřel o jeep a doloval v pravé kapse kalhot klíče, a usmíval se, když se na něj Stiles znovu nalepil a začal jej líbat na krku, kam zrovna dosáhnul. A i když by moc rád zůstal stát a nechat si - oh, okusovat, krk, ještě raději by teď byl v pohodlí dom-

 

"Stilesi?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Kam pojedeme?"

 

"Co?"

 

"No…já bydlím u Scotta, viď."

 

"Táta je doma."

 

"Shit."

 

"Yeah."

 

"…"

 

"…"

 

"…"

 

"So…maybe Scott's with Alison?"

 

"Maybe…but I don't know that for sure."

 

"Mellisa's got night shift, right?"

 

"Well…yeah."

 

"So he's probably with Alison making their relationship work again or such shit, right? At her home, because, honestly, her father won't let her go anywhere anyways."

 

"I like it when you're all clever and shit."

 

"Oh? I can be much more clever if you want to or I can give you the dang keys and we can drive to Scott's and fuck. And while I'm saying that I mean make the right choice."

 

Isaac ho obdařil jedním ze svých sweetest úsměvů a s mrknutím vytáhl ruku z jeho kalhot i s klíčema. Ještě naposledy líbnul Stilese na rty, než obešel auto a nastartoval. Stiles se okamžitě natáhnul po jeho ruce a začal jim různě proplétat prsty a hladit ho. Pak si přitáhnul hřbet jeho dlaně k ústům a začal se s ní mazlit způsobem zahrnujícím rty a zuby a jazyk. It really shouldn't be so hot, right? Když se polibky a jemným okusováním celé jeho ruky dostal až skoro k rameni, k lemu jeho trika, zvednul hlavu a Isaac je málem naboural do stromu, když mu Stiles přejel nosem přes krk a silně se nadechl. Isaac automaticky nahnul hlavu na stranu, aby měl k němu Stiles lepší přístup, a ten se začal mazlit s jeho krkem stejným způsobem, jako to dělal před chvilkou s jeho rukou.

 

"You…" hlas se mu zadrhl někde mezi výdechem a zaskřehotáním, "you know what, oh, what this means to us, right?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I mean, for werewolves."

 

"You mean whole that scenting thing?" Isaac jen přikývnul. "Yeah…Derek did that a lot…like, not to me, obviously, but yeah, I remember one time he did it to me…it was amazing, tho."

 

"Mhmm," zamručel Isaac, Derek byl jako Alfa neskutečně majetnický, co se jeho Bet týkalo, takže byl zvyklý na mimoděčné pohlazení ve vlasech, nebo dotyk na ruce, na zádech. Nikdo v tom ale nebylo nic tak neskutečně sexy, jako způsob, jakým se teď o něm otíral Stiles.

 

"You know…I'm like seconds away from giving you a head right now."

 

"That would be very dangerous…but I'd appreaciate if you could hold that thought for my bed."

 

 

"Absolutely," přikývl Stiles nečekaně vážně. Ugh.

 

Vážně si nemyslel, že by to zvládli tak daleko. Stiles se na něj pověsil až v polovině schodů. Předtím ze sebe serval mikinu a pohodil ji kamsi za zábradlí. Isaac si udělal poznámku, že to musí posbírat, než usne, protože představa, že se Scottova máma vrátí nad ránem domů k cestičce z oblečení, ho jinak nenadchla. Líbal Stilese, zatímco mu pomáhal vysoukat se z oblečení. Uchopil spodní lem jeho trika a Stiles mu pomohl tím, že zvedl ruce, aby mu ho mohl přetáhnout přes ramena a hlavu, a chtěl ho ohodit kamsi do neznáma, ale Isaac mu ruce hbitě chytil a to tričko zašmodrchal takovým způsobem, že teď fungovalo jako pouta.

 

"Whaat?" Stiles zakňučel, chtěl se ho dotýkat! Isaac se pousmál a pokračoval v olizování a okusování a líbání Stilesova krku, ramen a hrudníku, když si před něj klekal. Stiles na něj zíral zpod přivřených víček, otevřenými ústy rychle dýchal a občas zasténal. A poslušně nechal svázané ruce nad hlavou. Isaac zavrčel, vlkovi se moc líbil způsob, jakým se mu Stiles podvolil. Otřel se tváří o jeho kalhoty a Stiles zalapal po dechu. Přisál se k jemné kůži V-line, když mu je stahoval pod zadek, odkud samy sjely až na zem. Rukou prohmátl kamennou erekci zahalenou už jen tenkou látkou boxerek a Stiles se roztřásl. Teď už sténal skoro bez přestání, kousal se do spodního rtu, až se Isaac bál, že si ho úplně rozkouše.

 

Stiles byl v mlžném oparu, chvilkama měl pocit, že neumí dýchat, že ho nohy neudrží a  _to mu Isaac ještě nic nedělal!_  Když mu ruka zajela pod spodky, automaticky proti ní vyrazil boky, za což si vysloužil lehké plácnutí přes zadek. Zakňučel a otevřel oči, aby se podíval, co mu to tam dole tak trvá. Okamžitě to olitoval, protože pohled, který se mu naskytl, mu sevřel vnitřnosti. Okamžité vyvrcholení zastavil jen velkou dávkou silné vůle a vzpomínkou na Sheriffa.

 

Isaac před ním klečel, vlastní kalhoty rozepnuté a  _pod nimi nic_ , tvrdý penis koukal téměř z poloviny ven a Stiles dostal neskutečnou chuť ho olíznout. Rychle se zvíhající hrudník, jak se Isaac snažil vydýchat. Dlaně zatnuté v pěsti, drápy zaražené do vlastního masa, než aby ublížil Stilesovi, který se nedokáže okamžitě zahojit. Vysunuté tesáky čouhající z otevřených úst a divoký pohled zlatých očí, to už bylo pro Stilese moc. Hlasitě zasténal a zakroužil boky tak, aby se jeho slintající erekce otřela Isaacovi o tvář. Ten se k němu přitisknul, dlaně prohmátly Stilesův zadek způsobem, který by neměl mít takový vliv na jeho hlasivky, a jemně přejel vlkodlačími zuby přes jeho podbřišek.

 

"Oh God, oh my…" Stiles sténal jak děvka. "I've…uch, ah, I've never, my God, Isaac." Ten už mezitím ovládl svého vlka a teplým jazykem přejel spodní stranu Stilesovy erekce. "I've never thought I'm sooo into werewolf sex, but this - oh God - this is perfect!"

 

Isaac se zasmál, pohladil ho levou rukou, zatímco pravou zaplul do vlastního klína, a vsál jeho špičku do pusy, přejel jazykem a poškádlil otvůrek na vrcholu, než se hlavou svezl po téměř celé délce dolů. Stiles opět sténal jak z laciného porna, ruce stále za hlavou, kterou se teď opíral o zeď za sebou, oči pevně sevřené, protože dívat se na to nemohl. V duchu sliboval nejrůznější obětiny nejrůznějším božstvům, jen aby takto mohl zůstat navěky, s Isaacem u nohou a penisem v jeho talentované puse. V momentě, kdy se Isaacův nos dotknul Stilesova klínu a jeden prst, teď už bez drápů, obkroužil jeho vstup, svět se proměnil v duhu plnou hvězdiček ve tvaru ptáčků a Stiles se udělal Isaacovi do pusy. Stilesův výkřik se proměnil v kňourání, když ho Isaac nepustil, naopak z něj vysál všechno, co se dalo, a ještě ho olízal do čista a sucha. Stiles se zmoženě sesunul do připravené náruče a prudce oddechoval do usmívajících se rtů. Políbil Isaaca na nos a na rty a pak se lehce rozesmál, protože tohle bylo tak dobré!

 

"Ehm, guys?" Scottův nejistý hlas se ozval ze dveří do koupelny a ve Stilesovi se zastavil veškerý krevní oběh.

 

Isaac strnul, jak to, že si ho nevšiml? To byl tak zaneprázdněný snahou nezvlčet úplně a nezranit Stilese, a potom udělat Stilesovi tak dobře, jako ještě nikdo předtím, že totálně ztratil přehled o tom, jestli jsou vůbec sami? A navíc Scott, ze všech lidí na světě, proč zrovna Scott je musel přistihnout při něčem takovém? U něj doma?

 

Stiles byl rudý až za ušima, když se pokoušel vstát a natáhnout si aspoň kalhoty, což se mu povedlo asi napopáté. "Hey, Scott, um…" I v takovéto situaci se musel Isaac pousmát nad jeho neschopností řeči.

 

Scott si odkašlal a Isaac poprvé zaregistroval jeho Alfa přítomnost. Naplnilo ho to radostí a štěstím, že je blízko svého Alfy, i když se stále cítil trapně. Věděl, že je na tom Scott podobně, z jeho zrychleného tepu a způsobu, jakým se na ně nedíval. Nepříjemné pocity se valily ve vlnách ze všech tří kluků stojících v tmavé chodbě prázdného domu a Isaac si byl jistý, že to cítí i Stiles.

 

"Well, ehm, I…I didn't know…that…you know…that you are in, em, uhm, this kind of…relationship…" Scott opustil své místo mezi rámem dveří do koupelny a teď nejistě postával asi dva metry od nich. Isaac stále ještě klečel, Stiles víceméně stál opřený o něj a o stěnu a tvářil se, že tam vůbec není. "God, I was such a fool." Scottův šepot byl tak tichý, že nemít Isaac zlepšené smysly, nikdy by ho neuslyšel. Zoufalý, smutný a lehce výsměšný tón ho překvapil.

 

"What?" Stiles se vedle něj ozval a Isaac chvilku přemýšlel, jestli ho slyšel i on, ale pak pochopil, že Stiles reaguje na to, co Scott řekl nahlas. "We're not…we're not like together or what…we were just…I don't know…helping each other out?" Stiles se zasmál svým I-just-want-to-die způsobem. Isaac se usmál a kývnul. Jo, tak nějak to bylo.

 

"Oh, okay, well, I think I'm just…I'm going to….there…to do…that," Scott doplnil své mumlání zběsilým ukazováním někam směrem ke kuchyni a ke vchodovým dveřím a vydal se ke schodům.

 

"No, Scott, wait!" Dva nevěřícné obličeje se na něj obrátily, když se Isaac rychle zvedl a chytil Scotta za ruku, aby mu nemohl utéct. Scottovy oči sjely od míst, kde mu bylo vidět do rozepnutých kalhot na stále ještě ztopořený úd a okamžitě zčervenal, pohled hozený někam do strany. Isaac mohl slyšet a přes dotyk jeho dlaně na Scottově zápěstí i cítit, jak rychle se mu rozpumpovalo srdce, a když se nadechl, rozeznal první známky vzrušení. To ho taky utvrdilo v tom, co ho napadlo.

 

"I was thinking…" otočil se na zaraženého Stilese, "that maybe…you could, you know…join us?"

 

"What?" ozvalo se unisono, Stilesovo zmatené a znamenající Ne!, Scottovo zmatené a znamenající Ano!

 

"Isaac, darling," Stiles se upravil do reprezentovatelné podoby a přešel ke dvojici nad schodištěm. "You know I love you, right? That means that I care about you a lot what leads us to me knowing exactly what you feel, right? So I'm going to leave you two here to have THE CONVERSATION and then fuck and you can thank me later. Well, you  _did_  thank me before and it was  _awesome_  and I'm really considering that maybe you could do it once or twice or five times again, but now I'm leaving, okay?"

 

"What do you mean-?" Scottova otázka je přerušena Isaacovým rázným "No!"

 

Oba se na něj opět podívají a opět je to Stiles, kdo začne mluvit. "Look, I love Scott, I really do, you know that, right?" otočí se na bruneta vedle sebe, ten kývne. "He's like my brother. You see that? There's no way I'd have sex with my brother…like, ever. I'm not having sex with my brother."

 

"Feeling's mutual," ozve se Scott a znovu se zahledí na Isaaca, který vypadá, že už je vážně tired of their shit. Ten jen protočí oči a chytne Stilese za pas, přitáhne si ho k sobě a začne jej líbat stejně vášnivě, jako předtím.

 

Vždycky měl pro něj tak trochu slabost, i když k němu necítí to, co ke Scottovi, a navíc si byl dobře vědom spojení, jaké má s Derekem, kdo byl až donedávna jeho Alfa. Vlkodlaci mají přirozený cit na to, poznat, když je kdo zadaný a tedy nic pro ně. A Stiles byl tak moc cítit po Derekovi, že si myslel, že už spolu jsou. A nikdy by se neodvážil ani pomyslet na Alpha's mate. Pak se nastěhoval ke Scottovi a všechno jakoby zapadlo do správných míst. Týden sdíleli jednu postel, než mu Mellisa připravila vlastní pokoj, a Isaac si velice rychle zvykl na přítomnost nejroztomilejšího a nejhodnějšího člověka, jakého kdy potkal. Dobře si uvědomoval, že ho nikdy nebude mít, protože Alison, ale teď, když tu stojí tak blízko, zatímco líbá jeho nejlepšího přítele a chtíč z něj sálá, začíná o tom pochybovat.

 

Stiles se k němu automaticky natisknul, takže když opustil jeho rty, aby si k sobě přitáhl Scotta, ti dva se ocitli přimáčknutí k sobě. Vyměnili si zvláštní pohled, ale aspoň už se nesnažili bránit, což bylo dobré. Isaac se podíval Scottovi do očí, aby se ujistil, že Scott ví, co se tu děje. Měl to být jejich první polibek a Isaac byl natěšený jak dítě na Vánoce. Scott se na něj usmál svým rozkošně křivým způsobem a nahnul se k němu blíž, než spojil jejich rty v polibku, který se vůbec ničím nepodobal tomu, který si vyměnili se Stilesem.

 

Scott se pořád usmíval a jemně ho hladil svými rty a Isaaca napadlo, jestli takto líbal Alison. Ta myšlenka jím proběhla jako blesk, žárlivost se zapíchla někde mezi plícemi a Isaac hluboko zavrčel, než otevřel ústa, aby Scotta políbil pořádně, vlhce a dravě, zahrnujíc zuby a jazyk. Ze Scotta se vydralo zakňučení, než převzal iniciativu. Jednou rukou chytil Isaaca za vlasy, aby mu zaklonil hlavu a mohl jej začít líbat na krku. Isaac toho využil, aby se vrátil ke Stilesovi, který scénku pozoroval se vzrůstajícím zájem v očích. Vážně, věděl, že je Scott hot guy, ale nikdy mu nepřipadal tak sexy, jako ve dvojici s Isaacem. Né, že by ho to donutilo se jej nějak dotknout, ale dokázal ocenit pěknou podívanou.

 

Isaac pomohl Scottovi sundat tričko a rozepnout mu kalhoty, zatímco do těch jeho se nasoukala Stilesova ruka. Scott jej hladil na hrudníku, líbal na krku a sem tam kousnul, protože hodně rychle zjistil, jak moc to na nejvyššího chlapce platí. Ten zaplul vlastní dlaní na Scottův penis, dlouhý a rovný, čnící do prostoru, když skopl kalhoty i se spodkama na podlahu, druhou rukou masíroval Stilesovi zadek, sem tam zajel do rýhy mezi jeho půlkami, pohladit zespodu těžká varlata a cestou zpátky zavadit o jeho vstup. Stiles mu ztěžka oddechoval na rameni, ze zpocených vlasů se mu kutálela jedna kapka a Isaacovi to v tu chvíli přišlo neuvěřitelně sexy. Když ucítil Scottovy dlaně na vlastním zadku, neudržel se a hlasitě zasténal.

 

"My bed?" navrhnul Scott vzrušeně a nečekaje na odpověď, odpoutal se od Isaaca a otevřel dveře do svého pokoje. Oba kluci jej okamžitě následovali a zavřeli za sebou dveře, pro bezvýznamný pocit bezpečí, že už je nikdo nepřekvapí. Isaac se podíval po Scottovi a Stilesovi, oba stojící vedle postele, polonazí, výraz směsice chtíče a studu. Stiles nebyl nikdy ten typ, co by se svým tělem chlubil, nebo ho vůbec někde ukazoval a Isaac si ho až teď pořádně prohlédl. Nemá sice tělo vlkodlaka, ale jakožto obyčejný teenager se nemá za co stydět. Váždně, kterej další geek má takovýto bicepsy? A zpátky na chodbě si všiml osvalených nohou, zřejmě vycvičených neustálým zdrháním před nadpřirozenýma zrůdama, které mu jdou po krku.

 

Uculil se svým typickým úsměvem a stáhl ze sebe kalhoty, než došel ke Stilesovi a, dnes už podruhé, pomohl mu z těch jeho. Scott si zvědavě prohlédl oba své přátele, než se k nim přiblížil, aby se natisknul zezadu k Isaacovi, který nakonec nebyl o tolik vyšší, a líbal ho zezadu na krku. Isaac mezitím znovu objal Stilese kolem beder a opět ho políbil. Stiles mu vjel rukama do vlasů, z nedostatku místa za jeho krkem a zasmál se.

 

"So…this is how's it gonna be, yeah?"

 

"Shut up, Stiles," usmál se Isaac, ale v duchu musel uznat, že má Stiles pravdu. Neexistuje způsob, jakým by se ti dva dotkli, takže bude muset zůstat mezi nimi. Ne, že by si stěžoval, děkuji pěkně.

 

Scott zabručel něco nesrozumitelného, načež se Stiles svezl na kolena a začal si hrát s Isaacovým penisem, nejdřív rukama. Líbal ho na podbřišek a stehna a pak zabořil nos mezi jeho nohy a začal lízat varlata. Isaac měl takový ten pocit, kdy chcete, aby to nikdy nepřestalo, ale zároveň už to nemůžete vydržet.

 

"Oh my God!" zavrčel, když toho Stiles nechal, stále ho honil rukou a koukal na něj, ten nejnevinnější výrazeček. "Just blow me already, you little tease." A Stiles mrknul a vzal ho do pusy tak hluboko, že měl pocit, že mu jeho žalud masíruje hlasivky. V ten samý moment se Scott rozhodl, že už bylo dost hraní, a přejel mu lubrikovaným ukazováčkem přes vstup, než ho do něj pomaličku začal zasouvat. Isaac jen sténal, opřený o komodu, která velice šikovně stála vedle postele a magicky byla přímo ve výšce jeho loktů. Scott ho stále líbal na zádech, levou rukou ho hladil po hrudníku, škádlil bradavky a lehce škrábal na pevném břiše, pravá ruka zaneprázdněná roztahováním sevřených svalů kolem dvou jeho prstů, zatímco Stiles ho zkušeně kouřil a masíroval mu koule, až se Isaac zalykal vlastními steny, z otevřených úst mu tekly sliny na paži, o kterou měl opřenou ruku, a mysl mu odplula někam do neznáma.

 

Náhle se Stiles zvedl, otočil se a sesunul na všechny čtyři na postel. Scott zastavil svou práci rukou a Isaac zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval, co se děje. Pohled na Stilese v děvkoidní vyzývavé póze, hlavu otočenou přes rameno, zčervenalé tváře a zrychlené dýchání, byl pro jeho vlka čiré potěšení. (Představte si ho, jak kroutí zadkem a říká puťa puťa puťa!)

 

"So, you want to prepare me or you're gonna fuck me like that?"

 

Scott se za jeho zády rozesmál, až si musel opřít hlavu o jeho rameno, aby to vůbec ustál, a podal mu lahvičku s lubrikantem, kterou předtím použil na něj.

 

"Please, don't hurt him. I don't wanna hear every day till the end of my life that my boyfriend hurt his ass."

 

Isaacovi z ruky vypadla pracně získaná lahvička. Na jeho obranu notno podotknout, že byla celá opatlaná od Scottovy ruky. "Your…your boyfriend?"

 

Scottovi zřejmě předtím nedošlo, co řekl, protože jako na povel zrudl (vážně Scotte, vážně? Před chvilku jsi měl ruku v jeho prdeli a teď se červenáš? Vážně?) a na tváři se mu rozlil stydlivý úsměv.

 

"Well, it's not really a good time, right, to ask you out, right?"

 

"Oh my God, you idiot! We're having sex together, for fucks sake, and you're still not sure if he's going to date you?" Stiles zní vážně naštvaně, načež rezignovaně padne hlavou do polštáře, když se ti dva na sebe uculí a vymění si nechutně sladký polibek. "Really, Isaac, I'm here, waiting for your long fingers to penetrate my hole, so if you'd be so nice…oh God!" Stiles se prohnul pod přívalem pocitů, které mu způsobil Isaacův prst konečně ta  _tom správném místě_.

 

Isaac se usměje a sehne se, aby ho políbil na tvář, na krk a na lopatky. Pravou rukou pracuje na jeho vstupu, zatímco levá si našla cestu k Stilesově opomíjenému penisu, aby jej začala hladit a třít ve stejném rytmu, v jakém do něj zasouval prvně jeden a pak dva prsty. I Scott se vrátil ke své předchozí činnosti, tentokrát do něj narval prsty tři a jak se ho roztahovat a připravovat na svůj vpád.

 

Stiles se musel zakousnout do polštáře, aby nekřičel moc nahlas, když začal Isaac opakovat to, co mu dělal Scott. Isaac už zase vrčel způsobem, jakým to uměl jen ve své vlčí podobě a Stiles upřímně doufal, že tentokrát vynechá drápy. Když ho teplé prsty opustily, zmateně a trochu naštvaně se podíval za sebe, že  _co zase_? Když si všiml výrazu nejvyšší blaženosti na Isaacově tváři, spodní ret v zajetí jeho zubů a obě Scottovy ruce na jeho pase, pochopil, která bije. A začal se natěšeně vrtět, protože věděl, co teď následuje. Isaac takto nečinně vydržel několik prvních přírazů ze Scottovy strany, než Stiles začal kňučet a dožadovat se pozornosti. Přepadl dopředu a zalehl jediného lidského člena jejich seance a zakousl se mu do ramene, až Stiles zavyl. A pak si ho nadzvedl do potřebné výšky, nastavil do potřebného úhlu a Stilesovi se podruhé ten večer zatmělo před očima, když do něj pronikl.

 

Pak už to šlo všechno strašně rychle. V jednu chvilku Isaac úplně strnul, ohromený senzací pocitů ze spojení, které měl se svým Alfou, _who's his boyfriend_ , a se Stilesem,  _who's his previous Alpha's mate but doesn't even know it._  A pak se začal pohybovat a kolem hlavy mu létaly hvězdičky a kytičky a Stiles sténal a křičel a kňučel a slintal do polštáře a Scott mu sténal do ucha a kousal ho do ramene a pak svět explodoval, Isaacovi se podlomila kolena, na kterých nesl svou a z části i Scottovu váhu, a zamáčkl Stilese do matrace. Ten zanadával a naštvaně otočil obličej tak, jak mu to jen prostor dovoloval. Koutkem oka viděl udýchaného Isaaca, jak se mu lepí tváří do ramene a naštvanost ho přešla.  _My puppy. My puppy who just fucked me. Oh_.

 

Scott ještě párkrát přirazil do uvolněného Isaaca, než se z něj vytáhl a sám přivedl k orgasmu. Isaac to schytal na záda a zadek právě ve chvíli, kdy si pod sebou otočil Stilese, aby mu dopomohl k jeho druhému vrcholu. Scott se zmoženě svalil vedle Isaaca, tak, že byl kudrnatý chlapec opět mezi nimi. Stiles se na něj zakřenil a pak se oba stočili k Isaacově boku, jednu nohu přes jeho, ruku na hrudi a hlavu na rameni. Ještě, že má Isaac tak široká ramena. Ten je oba objal, přitiskl k sobě ještě trošku víc a šťastně se usmíval. Stiles se přizvednul a lípnul mu pusu na tvář.

 

"Well…that was awesome."

 

Scott se zasmál. "Yeah, it was."

 

Všichni tři potom ztichli a pomalu se nechávali ukolébat do spánku, každý ztracený ve svých vlastních myšlenkách. Stiles přemýšlel, co teď asi dělá Derek a co by mu řekl na tuhle situaci. Žárlil by? Byl by celej alfa-majetnickej? Nebo by mu to bylo úplně jedno?

 

"I love you," ozvalo se vedle něj zašeptání, když už skoro spal.

 

"I love you too," odpověděl tiše Scott.

 

Stilesův obličej prosvítil šťastný úsměv, i když trochu nahořklý smutkem. Jemu tohle nikdo neříká.


End file.
